


Ideas

by Esatea



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Pointless fluff, pillow forts, some kind of au probably bc no way theyd be this happy in canon aahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esatea/pseuds/Esatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide has a lot of ideas, some of them are better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocola/gifts).



> gosh i finished this way too late i'm sorry to my giftee, i tried though. this is for the tkg secret santa yeah heh. was inspired by me freezing to death at home

“I can’t believe this!” Hide proclaimed as he circled around the living room table, looking meanly at it, as if it was to blame for the horrible injustice they had become victim to. He wrapped his arms around himself and shuddered, “It’s so...outrageous!?” 

Kaneki stared helplessly at his enraged boyfriend, still pacing around the room restlessly. He did understand his distress, they were in the same situation, as they lived together after all, but he was definitely overreacting, considering that there was nothing they could do about the issue at hand.

“Honestly though, what do they  _ mean  _ they ‘can’t fix it before Tuesday’?” He gestured wildly with his hands while speaking, as if he was expecting the cold air around them to prove his point, “We’ll freeze to death before that day comes!”

“Hide…” Kaneki’s expression was quickly turning more unimpressed than anything, “You do know you’re exaggerating a  _ bit _ ?” 

Hide stared at him, disbelief clouding his vision. He slowly pointed towards the window, his eyes not for a moment leaving Kaneki’s. "It’s  _ snowing  _ out there, Ken."

Kaneki stared back, at a loss of words in front of Hide’s seriousness. At first. Then, "Yeah it is, so?"

Hide’s eyes widened, as if he was deeply offended by these indifferent words. He lowered his pointing hand as slowly as he had raised it a few seconds ago, and said: "Snow is cold,  _ really cold _ , I’m not sure if you’ve noticed."

Kaneki sighed, raising an eyebrow at Hide, concluding that his words just now had been too stupid to deserve acknowledgement. 

It wasn’t like the heating system going out of order was something to get that mad over, he thought, "You shouldn’t be mad at the company, Hide, it’s just bad luck that it happened to break just before the holidays."

Now it was Hide’s turn to sigh, "I know...but still," he groaned and sat down on the floor, looking up at Kaneki, attempting to look pathetic, "You know how I hate the cold."

"Yeah," Kaneki looked around the room, searching for the right words, "We can take warm baths and use proper socks and stuff, it’s only three days."

Hide didn’t look too convinced by Kaneki’s genial and well-planned suggestions, but then his eyes suddenly lit up with that dangerous gleam: "We can cuddle lots!"

 

-

 

He had to admit, it was comfortable, lying under a warm blanket on the couch together, forgetting all the worries and cruelties of the world for a moment. 

The problem really hadn’t been Hide’s idea, but the overly enthusiastic manner he had presented it in, Kaneki had felt  _ obligated  _ to argue against it, even though he in the end really enjoyed cuddling. 

"See, Ken, wasn’t this a great idea~" Hide whispered. Not because he was afraid of disturbing anyone, more it just fit the mood, a loud comment could have broken the close air around them.

Kaneki laughed a bit, huffing out a breath into Hide’s neck, making the poor man jump and try to wriggle away from the ticklish flow of air directed at his vulnerable neck. Kaneki just laughed some more at this and turned his head a bit,  wrapping his arms around Hide and squeezing him tighter.

It had taken him a while to get used to and become comfortable with this level of physical contact, but now he found it really enjoyable, as it somehow made him feel closer and safe. This was only with Hide though, since he was someone he’d known for the bigger part of his life after all. 

After a moment of light silence, Kaneki decided that he might as well be honest even with his words: "Yeah, I really don’t feel cold at all."

He had expected some kind of comment from Hide, perhaps triumphant, or content, or even just some sort of lazy noise, but he hadn’t been prepared for another one of his dangerous  _ ideas _ .

"Hmm this is a great way to stay warm," he started. Kaneki should have sensed the danger at this point but he didn’t. So Hide continued, "This affects the whole apartment complex, right?" 

Now Kaneki recognized that something was wrong, and he almost had the time to prepare himself for the horrifying words that came out of Hide’s mouth next.

"We should just invite everyone and try to make a huge pillow fort and try living there the next two days to stay warm!"

The silence following that suggestion was eerily long, and Kaneki’s thoughts went from "Not even Hide could be serious about that," to "Then again it’s  _ Hide,"  _ to "Is he seriously expecting me to answer that?"

Not that there was anything wrong with their neighbours (though Kaneki would think twice before being in the same room with Mr. Satou from the third floor for too long, that guy really smelled. Listening to Yoshida’s gossiping was tiring too, but besides that they were mostly nice enough, minding their own buisness and helping in need,) still he’d never even consider doing something like this with them.

He was just about to let out his most determined "Hide,  _ no _ ," when the other’s poker face failed him, and he started laughing into his pillow.

Kaneki wasn’t even sure if he should feel mad at Hide’s bad joke, relieved that it  _ was  _ a joke or disappointed that he actually fell for it  _ again _ . But despite those clear options, all he could find himself doing was smiling and laughing with Hide and unenthusiastically swatting his forehead in slight irritation.

Once Hide had stopped laughing, he said something again:

" _ We _ could  _ totally  _ build a pillow fort though!"

 

-

 

"Hide please," Kaneki desperately pleaded, too done with these ambiguous jokes to even bother anymore, "We are adults. Working members of society. We’re not middle schoolers at a sleepover."

Hide got up and grabbed Kaneki’s face with both of his hands, twisting it so that they were staring each other in the eyes. He looked really serious, all until he whispered, "I know."

Kaneki couldn’t keep a straight face, cracking up laughing at his boyfriend’s absurd way of getting his will through. Maybe he was a bit childish too, and honestly, was it even a bad thing to secretly be so every once in awhile. 

 

-

 

So it happened that approximately 5 hours later, Kaneki found himself in the middle of the construction of ‘the best pillow fort in the history of textile-and-blanket-made buildings.’ 

After cleaning up a bit they had gathered all the futons, blankets, towels, sheets and pillows in the house to the living room floor. Well technically it was their only room, bedroom as much as anything, but Hide liked calling it the living room, as he appreciated the meaning of the English word a lot (“a room you live in, doesn’t that sound homely?”)

They placed the only rug in the house on the floor and started their work from there. It took surprisingly long, as they built the fort thoroughly, using chairs as support, sheets and towels as a ceiling and their three usable futons as walls, the blankets and pillows mostly worked as padding. Their construction was starting to look like a tent, Kaneki questioning its credibility as a ‘pillow fort’ and Hide laughing off his doubtful comments with a half-hearted words about there being no rules when it came to pillow forts. 

 

-

 

When they were finally done and night had come, Kaneki had to admit that the fort was actually quite impressive, towering in the middle of the living room,  _ almost  _ blocking the whole route to the bathroom, only almost though, Hide said he had calculated it, but Kaneki doubted that, rather thanking their luck for that, considering that he himself had completely forgotten about the whole door.

“We’re sleeping in here tonight!” Hide enthusiastically proclaimed, gesturing towards their creation proudly. 

Kaneki smiled, and didn’t comment about the fact that as opposed to his earlier complaints, the snow outside really didn’t seem to bother Hide in the least. Both of them were having fun after all. So he just said, “Sure.”

 

-

 

“This is my fort now,” Hide said teasingly, blocking the entrance to their supposed bed-for-the-night, ”And you’re not getting in!”

Kaneki was at a loss of words again, as it had been Hide’s own idea for  _ both of them  _ to sleep in the fort this night, but on the other side he felt like just giving in and playing along with Hide’s game. He didn’t have any actual responsibilities either, holidays really are great, he thought. So he succumbed to the temptation and quickly launched out to get past Hide.

Hide easily got in the way, grinning like he had won, but little did he know that Kaneki’s aim hadn’t been to get in, but to grab one of the countless pillows by the entrance, and he had succeeded in this. Hide noticed soon enough, as his face was hit by a soft mint-colored cushion. 

“You-” He roared, falling backwards laughing, quickly recovering and grabbing another pillow to throw at Kaneki’s face. He was prepared though, easily dodging the flying attack, and countering with yet another hit towards the general direction of Hide’s head, which this time too, hit its target. 

A fierce pillow fight had started, and Kaneki really wasn’t sure when he’d last laughed as much. His stomach was hurting from all the laughter by the time they had become nothing but a pile of limbs and pillows inside their still somehow miraculously intact fort. 

“That-” Hide started saying, “-was-,” he was really out of breath, “really fun-” He finally managed to get out between exhausted puffs of laughter. 

“Yeah,” Kaneki chuckled, trying to grasp the situation. He came to see that his own condition wasn’t much better than Hide’s, but at least he was luckily placed  _ above  _ the other in the mountain of fabric. He lifted himself up, putting weight on both his elbows, and laughed seeing Hide’s position. The poor man was buried not only under Kaneki, but was also covered by approximately three blankets and double the amount of pillows. But he was smiling, and Kaneki knew that he wasn’t the only one who was content right now, it made him even happier, seeing Hide sharing the same moment, the same feelings once again. A while back, this seemed impossible to him.

“Hey Ken,” Hide was struggling to get up too, “Would you mind giving me a hand here?”

Kaneki pondered this request for a second, before coming to a decision. He grinned before leaning down a bit, closing his eyes after a short nod from Hide and bringing their lips together lightly. He could feel Hide smiling even wider into the kiss before the time to pull away came. 

Kaneki stood up and tried to pull some of the blankets off Hide, then reaching out his hand to help up the guy himself. The latter part didn’t really work out, as Hide apparently had given up on his struggle to get up, and instead pulled down his unsuspecting innocent boyfriend, who was too surprised to resist the fall in any way. Soon they were back in the same position they started in, except that now they were next to each other. 

“We we’re going to cuddle, right” He said with a grin, stroking the side of Kaneki’s cheek softly. 

It was getting late and the white falling of the snow on the outside was barely visible anymore, falling asleep wouldn’t be such a bad idea, Kaneki thought. They were comfortably huddled up inside their pillow fort prepared for just that purpose, the temperature was pleasant and the mood was relaxing enough to start caring even less about the world outside their little happy bubble for tonight. 

“Mhm,” he agreed and closed his eyes, lips curved into a small smile again, hoping his dreams would be as happy as today was.

“Good night, Ken,” Hide whispered, kissing Kaneki’s forehead once, before letting go for a bit to wrap the blankets properly around both of them. 

“Good night Hide,” Kaneki replied sleepily, snuggling up to Hide, hugging him, “I really like you.”

  
 He didn’t hear Hide’s chuckle or corresponding words, because he had already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> was that a bit cheesy or what im sorry if i put something offensive or stupid there. I hope it was okay enough, thank you for reading!


End file.
